


Warships and Teddy Bears

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: It’s been a long journey since you had last seen your husband Floki





	Warships and Teddy Bears

You’d been away from Floki for far too long. You missed his touch, soft and enticing. You missed his wacky inventions. You missed the way he would giggle like a maniac whenever he would reveal his newest creation to you.

But most of all, you missed having his arms around you as you slept during the night. You’d chosen to accompany Ragnar and his fellow shipmates in a coup to conquer Spain. You’d been away for several weeks, far too long for your liking. But the quest was over and you were almost home.

Your hands were clammy with anticipation as Ivar and Ubbe had flaunted over to you and sat on either side of you on the ship.

“Why do you worry?” Ubbe asked, noticing the way your hands wrung in your lap. “Do you think Floki would not love you upon our return?”

“I don’t know what to expect,” you admitted as Ivar took your hand in his and rubbed a thumb over it. “I’m frightened.”

“Floki would never fall out of love with you, Y/N. He loves you, it’s sickening, really.” Ivar joked. “Once we arrive in the harbor, I can assure you, he will be there waiting for you with open arms.”

You nodded and smiled as the Ragnarsons hugged you tightly before returning to rowing the boat.

A  few hours later, you had seen the shore and hurriedly stood up, looking out for your husband. You spotted him almost instantly, a bouquet of flowers in one hand along with a small animal in the other.

Once the boat hit the sand, you skipped out of the boat and made a beeline to your husband, nearly knowing him backwards with your speed and force. Once he hugged you back, he held you out in arms length “Y/N, let me see you, let me see the beauty that has become my wife.”

Wiping away tears, you stepped back and twirled in a slow circle before he handed you the bouquet and the stuffed teddy bear.

“I’ve missed you, husband.”


End file.
